


lovesick ( a hymn to broken wings )

by midnightbats



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: kon dies, not edited, star crossed lovers, tim and kon are almost boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightbats/pseuds/midnightbats
Summary: love comes in the form of pretty birds like timothy drake.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	lovesick ( a hymn to broken wings )

He wouldn’t call it love. 

Love is soft. Gentle. Easy. Kon’s basked in love before; skin pruned and knees weak under the eyes of a tender bathroom faucet. 

This isn’t love. This has sharp fingers and bloody nails that grip him until he cries, settles in his bones until he aches. And Kon aches.

Love was pink. He remembers it as the color of Cassie’s lips, Cotton Candy 33526. Love was pink and plentiful and sweet. Love with Cassie was simple. 

This is blue. Kon met the bat under the dim lights of a service elevator, and watched the pink burn, bitter and delightful into the color of Tim’s eyes. He didn’t understand it then. 

Now, underneath the sweltering gaze of Metropolis sun, Kon has his epiphany.

Does he love Tim?

If Tim was the sun then Kon was Icarus. Melting. Loving. Healing. 

And what was the world without the sun?

Kon doesn’t hesitate to envelop Tim in his TTK, throwing the bat out of range. He doesn’t hear Tim scream his name, doesn’t see Jon cry and kick as Clark holds him back with pained eyes.

A bargain must be paid, no matter the price.

Kon doesn’t feel the Kryptonite that hits home underneath his left rib. He smiles, instead. Kon likes its sharp fingers. Kon likes the blue. Kon loves Tim.

And love comes in the form of pretty birds like Timothy Drake.


End file.
